Ithis
|Domain = Darkness,void,repose }} Dogma: "Reveal secrets only to fellow members of the faithful. Never follow hope or turn to promises of success if it harms those only blessed by shadow As the silver moon waxes and wanes, so too does life The dark is a time to act, do not wait We watch the "watchers" in the crowds, from the ditch, in the clouds, and from the gutter" Its worshipers are often solitary observers who prefer to force enemies to surrender rather than fight, even if a victory is assured. Death is a natural process of life and none should be denied its embrace through mortal magic; Ithites therefore honor the past future deceased and are opposed to those who would cheat death or trap the soul of a living creature to prevent its passing. Darkness protects those who take its shelter, without expecting any preferential treatment against harm. A mutual respect between mortal the element of darkness requires a patient blade and perceptive mind. Worshipers are expected to preform funerary rights for the deceased to guarantee returning souls find the path to Roi to rejoin the well of life. These right are often the only public mentioning of Ithis, as a secretive lifestyle of its clergy cause fear and rumors among gossipers. Meditation is taught to every ithite by their leaders as a way of accessing the void, as well as the state of mind to understand it. This calmness of mind is required by priests to commune with Ithis, brought on my still sitting. Often accomapanied by chanting mantras, or silently thinking mantras the practice of mindfulness is said to be the language of His agents. The practice of meditation can be done during slow martial arts, not actual combat, or as part of rest; the particulars are not as important as the persuit of mindfulness at all moments, while practicing correct posture, for at least thirty minutes a day. Unlike Ithis`s rituals, which are stronger when performed at midnight, meditation is encouraged during dawn. Assassins, and street urchin alike understand the benefits of mindful practice; great kings, and sages all know that they are unique for their true devotion to meditation, granting them clarity, and protectiom from shadows, and paradox realms. Avatars & Outsiders Yatagasaru, Tengu, Avatar of Shadow Ix Ithogog, Ooze, Avatar of Void King Amarond the Lord of Lineage, Undead Elf, Avatar of Repose Knox, Shadowdemon, Occult leader Abilities Ithis encompasses all empty space, and draws power from the starless nights. Possessions Shroud of the Ancestors (corrupted. see Cape of Ultimate Betrayal) Shadowship Lunar Palace Shrine: Shadowglen ruins Worshipers: Clerics of Ithis, known as Ithites of the Dark Veil, are the divine charge of funerals and protection of tombs Relationships One of three Primordial Deities, along with Plath, and Hexe. One of three Assassins Triad Deities, along with Vigo, and Hexe. One of three Assimilated Deities of the Teffan Empire under Emperor Alldread Theurgy, along with Marx, and Siir. Patron of Knox, a corruption influence instrumental in the creation of Fauxexetar's Avatar of Elves, along with Rija. This unholy union created the race of Drow, and Dreugar in A1. History Rumors and legends